Blauen Rosen Fee
by Zeesuke23
Summary: [AU][SasuSaku] Selalu ada mawar biru yang menemani sinarnya diatas panggung. Bukan sebagai seorang idola, namun lebih dari itu semua, dan disanalah ia memiliki seorang penggemar yang tak akan beruba. [For Challenge Makna Bunga] RnR?
_*Blauen Rosen Fee*_

 _Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Fanfic and Fanart_ _Zee :"''D_

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : Romance , Friendship_

 _Pair : Sasuke U. X Sakura H. (slight Gaasaku, Narusaku, SasuKarin :"D )_

 _Warmimg : AU, OOC , minim dialog sepertinya , alur loncat loncat , EYD yang berantakan, Typo yang berterbangan, aneh , dll._

 _For Challenge Makna Bunga :"D_

 _._

 _Summary : Selalu ada mawar biru yang menemani sinarnya diatas panggung. Bukan sebagai seorang idola, namun lebih dari itu semua, dan disanalah ia memiliki seorang penggemar yang tak akan beruba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

㈠.

Festival seni yang diadakan dengan meriah berkoheren dengan ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Sekolah desar. Tiada murid yang berdiam diri dalam menyambut acara ini, mereka saling membantu, saling berlatih dan terkadang dapat menciptakan sebuah kolaborasi yang apik. Mungkin saja hal ini akan menjadi feromon terkuat saat ini. Dengan para murid yang saling berbagi : teater musikal, pameran seni, paduan suara bahkan beberapa atraksi dari para murid yang dapat memukau mata. Intimasi para murid pun seolah tengah bergabung dengan tiadanya sikap apatis.

.

Dan mungkin sebuah kebetulan yang telah Tuhan gariskan , kala mereka berdua bersua di teater musikal. Implikasi diantara keduanya seolah bukan semu semata.

.

"Peri bunga mawar biruuu!" tunjuk sang gadis kepada pemuda itu.

Rambut dengan warna terangnya ia biarkan terurai begitu saja, rambutnya hanya sebahu namun nampak begitu manis dengan bandana biru yang berada diatas surai tersebut, menghiasi rambutnya. Gadis yang begitu antusias dan pemuda apatis seolah relasi keduanya tidak berjalan dengan baik, dan sang pemuda pun tidak terlalu menggubris.

.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya melihat dunia fana ini dengan tatapan apatisnya, kaca mata pesimis seolah terus menempel padanya. Dan menganggap Haruno Sakura adalah gadis berisik yang suka mengganggu ketenangannya , dengan setia yang suka memanggilnya Peri bunga mawar biru , Peri bunga mawar biru , Peri bunga mawar biru terus seperti seperti itu dengan nada sopran yang terus melengking yang tak memiliki eufoni yang baik untuk didengar. Dengan senyuman lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi yang tak utuh , sedikit ompong.

Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menukikkan sebelah alisnya sambil bersidekap akibat intimasi ini. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahi tak pasti, tentang sesuatu yang menjadi referensi mengenai 'Peri bunga mawar biru'. Rambutnya kah ? netranya kah? Tiada referensi yang pasti mengenai hal tersebut dan ia hanya bisa bersikap hipokrit dengan seolah tak suka , meskipun dalam hatinya penuh tanya.

.

Fokusnya pada naskah ditangan. Ia seolah ingin menambah liminasi , menjadi tokoh utama dalam pementasan tak semudah mengedipkan mata. Dan ia tak begitu menggubris kala sang karib merancau tak dapat menghafal naskahnya atau pun gerakan yang ia perankan, pemuda kecil itu ingin membantu namun sayang itu bukan gayanya.

Namun senyum sumringah dari Sakura telah terukir kembali kala ia telah menghafal bagaimana cara memainkan perannya dengan baik, aktor amatir.

Sakura bersikap repetitif saat mempelajari perannya meskipun nyatanya itu tak begitu diperlukan. Dan sekarang kendala sang pemuda hanya satu, bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan gadis bernada sopran itu dari hadapannya. Ia ingin ketenangan untuk saat ini. Dan dengan menyampaikan sugestinya tadi Sasuke segera pergi, menenangkan diri sambil berkonsentrasi pada naskah ditangannya.

.

.

㈡.

Acara yang telah diersiapkan dengan begitu matang itu pun berjalan dengan lancar. Penampilan yang begitu sukses. Aula sekolah pun dipenuhi para orang tua murid dan berbagai macam kamera, melebur menjadi satu bersama euforia yang begitu koheren dengan ini semua. Anak - anak yang mulai heboh nan ribut kala mereka menuruni panggung dan segera bersua dengan para orang tua, sebuah kombinasi yang nampak manis.

.

Tak terkecuali Sakura yang hanya memerankan pembantu istana, perannya memang tak seberapa penting dalam pertunjukan hanya berucap satu, dua kata atau bahkan tidak keduanya. Namun nampaknya sang ayah yang nampak begitu bangga padanya dengan senyum sumringah yang tak lepas dari wajah kala sang putri ikut berperan dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah, dengan gendongan dan pelukan hangat mereka berdua seolah begitu bahagia bersama acungan tinggi tangan Sakura.

.

Tak sengaja Sasuke tahu bahwa tak ada siapa pun disampingnya, tak ada siapa pun yang berjalan kearahnya lalu tersenyum bangga kepadanya, tak ada. Padahal ia telah menghafal naskah itu dengan susah payah, padahal ia telah menjadi pemeran utama dan ia mulai merasa hidupnya yang begitu pelik. Mungkin tiada yang akan merespon dirinya untuk saat ini, tiada karena meraka semua tengah tertawa bersama euforia ini. Sebenarnya dukungan keluarga adalah sesuatu yang esensia untuk semua ini, saling berbagi canda tawa dan juga kehangatan bersama. Lalu disampingnya kini hanya ada miniatur istana yang seolah kusam dengan segala kesendiriannya.

.

Ah... Sasuke hampir melupakannya, memangnya ia harus berharap siapa yang akan datang kemari. Sang kakak yang tentunya mustahil, melihat bagaimana pekerjaannya yang begitu banyak. Lalu orang tua, dan pemuda tersebut pun hanya ingin menyunggingkan senyum sarkastis memikirkan itu semua, orang tuanya pun telah tiada satu kuartal yang lalu. Mereka berdua telah pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia yang fana ini menuju keabadian yang sejati di nirwana.

Jadi untuk apa mengharapkan sebuah kesemuan yang sudah jelas hanya akan menjadi sebuah delusi saja, lalu bermonolog seorang diri hanya akan dikira ia seorang anomali.

.

Ketika semuanya telah pulang berkoheren dengan melunturnya euforia yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini mereka berdua bersua kembali, mereka berdiri dibelakang taman sekolah. Atensinya kembali teralihkan kala gadis disebrang memberinya setangkai mawar biru dengan senyuman manis miliknya bersama garis mata yang menyipit bagaikan sayap camar diatas cakrawala kala lazuardi dirgantar mulai mengudara. Langit kali ini begitu biru bersama taburan awan lucu mirip domba, tanpa sianometer pun seolah kebiruan langit dapat kau ukur dengan mudah.

"Peri bunga mawar biru" saru Sakura dan hanya mendapat delikan mata dari sang pemuda , seolah tengah menuntut sebuah penjelasan tanpa kata – kata. Mungkin saja referensi dari 'Peri bunga mawar biru' untuk kali ini menuju pada kemeja biru yang tengah ia gunakan meskipun itu terkesan sedikit aneh , dan Sasuke merasa begitu penat dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Menerima sebuah bunga dari seorang gadis kecil tak masalah bukan?

.

.

㈢.

Sasuke berharap bahwa relasinya dengan Sakura telah berakhir dan musikal drama kemarin adalah penghujung dari ini semua. Namun nyatanya ini hanya semu belaka dan Sasuke hanya bersikap ironis dengan ini semua. Ia berharap gadis bersuara sopran itu diam atau setidaknya pergi dari kehidupannya yang begitu mengganggu. Namun nyatanya Sakura selalu menggubris omongan Sasuke mengenai itu semua, lagi pula Sakura tak akan membiarkan Sasuke terisolir seorang diri, tak akan.

.

Butuh waktu yang relatif lama bagi Sasuke untuk membiasakan Sakura yang selalu mencampuri rutinitasnya, dan membiasakan diri untuk selalu bersama. Intimasi keduanya seolah tak dapat terpisahkan lambat laun. Mereka berdua begaikan sampul surat dan juga perangko yang selalu bersama kapan saja dan sulit dipisahkan. Mulai dari berangkat sekolah dan pulang pun mereka selalu bersama.

.

Apalagi semenjak sang gadis bersurai terang itu mengetahui bahwa dirumah Sasuke selalu sendirian, dan hanya ada sang kakak yang pulang tak tentu jam. Segera saja Sakura memproklamirkan bahwa ia adalah adik yang tak sedarah dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya merespon dengan delikan mata serta mengacak - acak tatanan rambut Sakura seketika, ia terlampau gemas mendengarnya.

Hampir dua triwulan berlalu dan kini Sasuke telah terbiasa menanti sarapan dari seseorang yang selalu memencet bel kediamannya dipukul enam pagi untuk sarapan bersama. Lagipula Sasuke hanyalah pemuda biasa yang jangan diharapkan paham mengenai tata boga.

.

Gugusan – gugusan mega itu berbaris rapi layaknya para prajurit. Deretan pepohonan berjajar rapih menjulang tinggi bersama hembusan angin yang begitu menggelitik. Mereka berdua hanya terlentang diatas permadani hijau rerumputan bersama senandung angin yang saling bersahutan menciptakan sebuah simfoni alam.

"Apa cita – citamu kelak?" tanya sang gadis dengan begitu lugas sambil mengira - ngira bentuk awan apakah yang sedang ia terka , antara Naga, ular atau pun ekor cicak.

"Entah..." dan hanya jawaban itulah yang keluar membuat gadis disampingnya merasa tak puas. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura mulai tahu betul bahwa pemuda disampingnya tersebut begitu irit kata.

Sakura hanya terkikik kecil sambil mengacungkan jarinya keudara seolah tengah merancang suatu skema, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh saja. Jarang – jarang ia bisa menikmati panorama seperti ini, ia seolah ingin lebih berlama – lama dan melakukan respirasi dengan tenang. Sasuke tahu, jika dirinya tak bisa lepas dari belenggu dunia fana ini, tentang realita yang terjadi. Terkadang pemuda itu menerka – nerka apakah hati Sakura selalu berbunga, tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke melihat Sakura bersikap nestapa.

Dan dipenghujung ini pun wacana keduanya tak bersua juga. Mereka seolah sama - sama sibuk dengan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

.

.

㈣.

Sasuke mulai menginjakkan kakinya pada jenjang yang lebih tinggi, Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Ia memilih bergabung dengan _musical club_ sekolah, dan mengambil biola sebagai sarananya. Pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut mengambil ini semua bukan tanpa alasan yang mendasari, dirinya hanya ingin bernostalgia kembali. Dulunya sang ibu adalah seorang violinis berbakat dimasa mudanya, sedangkan Sasuke kecil selalu meyukai alunan nada dari gesekan biola sang ibunda yang eufemistis. Alunan nada yang saling berinterfal tiada yang sumbang.

.

Melalui jendela saat dirinya berjalan dikoridor sekolah, Sasuke menemukannya. Menemukan Sakura diruang seni lukis. Pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu baru tahu jika Sakura gemar melukis, dirinya baru tahu jika gadis tersebut begitu ahli dalam setiap goresan cat.

Dan dia baru tahu jika si gadis penganggu bersuara sopran itu seolah berbeda dari biasanya, dia baru tahu jika Sakura nampak begitu ayu nan cekatan saat sedang menciptakan sebuah mahakarya.

.

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu tidak terlalu suka dengan kebisingan saat jam istirahat tiba, ia tidak memilih atap sekolah sebagai referensinya saat bel istirahat berkumandang, namun Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya diruang latihan saja. Dan hal ini pun begitu efektif untuk menyingkirkan kebosanannya sambil sesekali memainkan biola kesayangannya. Atensinya benar - benar telah teralihkan saat alat musik gesek itu berada dihadapannya. Mungkin konyol memang jika ia ingin menjadi seperti Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan Mozart, atau pula menjadi seperti seorang Ludwig Van Beethoven. Namun terkadang bersifat optimis tak apa kan ? , dengan meninggalkan tatapan apatis maupun kaca mata seorang pesimis.

.

"Kudengar kau akan menampilkan pertunjukan perdanamu kan?" mereka bersua kembali dan relasi keduanya seolah mulai kembali bersatu. Pemuda itu berusaha menghiraukan si pengganggu dengan bersikap acuh tak acuh, namun nyatanya itu mustahi.

"Wow..! itu hebat sekali bukan , baru kelas satu tapi sudah penampilan perdana, kau begitu jenius kawan, aku saja belum pernah ikut pameran." Sasuke hanya mendesis sengit menanggapi perkataan Sakura , namun sepertinya ia benar – benar butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi ini semua.

Fokus, fokus, dan fokus pada pada tanga nada yang harus ia pelajari , jangan sampai ia salah memainkan nada dari salah satu alat musik _chordophone_ itu, ia tak ingin nadanya terkesan sumbang. Namun Sasuke tetap bersyukur ia tak terlalu banya melakukan artikulasi bernyanyi. Namun satu hal lagi masalah yang membuat Sasuke penat bukan main. Tempo nada yang harus ia kuasai , tempo _Allegro_ yang lambat laun menjadi _Vivace_ , sungguh sangat melelahkan. Padahal ia hanya berharap memainkan tempo _Andante_ atau pun _Mederato_ saja, namun Sasuke tetap bersyukur karena dirinya tak memainkan tempo _Presto_.

"... aku pasti akan melihatmu kok, dikursi depan" dan Sasuke hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh , mempelajari temponya lebih krusial dari pada ucapan Sakura, itu pikirnya.

.

Dan dia benar - benar datang dipertunjukan tersebut, duduk dukursi depan dengan setangkai bunga mawar biru dipangkuan. Nampak begitu antusias melihat pertunjukan dari sahabatnya tersebut bersama senyum sumringah yang tak luntur dari wajah bulatnya. Dan entah mengapa motorik Sasuke seolah terpacu dengan semangat dalam bermain, namun ia hanya bersifat hipokrit menanggapi ini semua.

.

.

㈤.

Uzumaki Naruto teman sekelas Sasuke dan juga pacar pertama Sakura. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagi stiker di club sepak bola, pemuda yang begitu bersemangat dengan aura ceria khas miliknya. Yang dapat membuat siapa pun betah berlama – lama bersua mau pun berwacana bersama dengannya. Pemuda berkulit sawo matang tersebut seolah menjadi cahaya sekolah, dan juga pusat gravitasi bagi kaum hawa. Meskipun usianya terbilang masih muda namun itu tak berpengaruh pada feromonnya.

.

Terkadang Sasuke dapat meilihat gandengan tangan keduanya yang begitu erat bersama senyuman sumringah yang tersungging dikeduanya. Namun Sasuke selalu bersikap sarkastis melihat ini semua, intimasi yang membuat siapa saja iri melihatnya namun pada kenyataannya hubungan tersebut tak bertahan lama bahkan satu triwulan pun tak sampai.

.

"Katanya aku jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya" Sasuke hanya sibuk membaca buku dan Sakura hanya menggaruk pipinya. Sakura tak habis pikir mengapa dengan secepat ini hubungnnya kandas , bahkan ia kira Naruto begitu setia padanya dan ternyata waktu pun juga dibutuhkan dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Mau bagimana lagi, sore hari kan jadwalku untuk membantu ibu" Sakura mulai menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur Sasuke sambil menatap awang – awang kamar yang tertempel beberapa foto, ini semua memang saran dari sang dara untuk menempelkan beberapa foto di awang – awang kamar, dengan alasan mengusir kepenatan dan nyatanya cara seperti ini pun nampak efektif. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tidak berkutik dari buku ditangannya.

"Seharusnya kalian berangkat sekolah bersama saja" ujar Sasuke dengan seketika, meskipun pandangannya masih tak beranjak dari buku bacaannya.

"Dan meningglakan seorang pemuda tak ahli tata boga, jangan bercanda. Kau mau berangkat sekolah tanpa sarapan pagi eh?"

"Lagi pula pagi hari itu waktuku bersamamu" lanjut Sakura sambil memainkan guling Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menoleh kearah sang gadis bernetra klorofil tersebut dengan ekspresi setengah terkejut dengan setengah sebal.

"Memangnya aku pacarmu" desis Sasuke dengan sengit. Namun Sakura tak berusaha menanggapi. Dan pada akhirnya wacana keduanya pun berakhir begitu saja, kehilangan topik.

.

Sasuke hanya memandangi wajah Sakura saat telah terlelap dikasurnya, ingin membangunkan namun dirinya tak tega. Mungkin saja sang gadis begitu lelah.

.

Ingin bersikap apatis seperti biasanya namun tak tega, ternyata gadis menyebalkan itu pun nampak begitu manis saat ia tertidur. Nampak begitu tenang seolah ia tak memiliki beban.

.

Sasuke berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya , ia hanya menatap mega dengan tenang. Para mega yang bergugusan membuat sebuah barisan seolah mereka tentara perang.

Warna - warni dunia telah terciprat oleh senja yang tengah melebur menjadi satu dengan nila. Orange dan merah yang mulai luntur dicakrawala, lazuardi dirgantara pun mulai mengudara. Biru malam yang mulai terbawa turun ke horizon. Lihatlah para camar yang mulai kembali keperaduan. Kurva diwajah sang pemuda itu mulai terbentuk dengan senandika. Panorama alam yang nampak begitu tenang, yang telah Tuhan lukiskan dengan begitu apiknya.

.

.

㈥.

Perbedaan kelas tak membuat intimasi keduanya luntur dengan begitu jua. Mereka tetap selalu bersua meskipun Sakura tahu kedekatan keduanya membuat beberapa gadis yang mendekati Sasuke menjadi tak bisa, namun Sakura hanya bersikap apatis dengan tak terlalu memusingkan ini semua. Toh, Sasuke adalah sahabatnya.

.

Hari ini Sasuke tengah mempelajari artikulasi 8 va hingga 2 8vo atau lebih. Yang rasanya membuat Sasuke hampir tercekik, terlalu sulit memang ditambah dinamik keras _forte_. Deritan pintu ruang latihan membuat atensinya teralihkan , ia hampir ingin melemparkan busur biolanya pada seseorang tersebut, namun segera ia urungkan saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu. Haruno Sakura dengan bandana biru kesayangannya sambil memeluk seekor kucing putih yang sepertinya terluka.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Sas. Lihatlah aku menemukannya ditaman belakang " Sakura segera berjalan begitu saja tanpa menggubris tatapan apatis Sasuke.

"..Tidak" mungkin pemuda hipokrit adalah julukan yang tepat untuknya.

Sakura terus berjalan sambil menggendong kucing tersebut. Sambil merancau bersama kucing tersebut dan tentunya hal itu hanya membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya nampak bosan.

"Kita obati yuk" dengan segera Sakura segera berlari menuju kotak obat terdekat. Sasuke hanya memandangi kucing tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya, setelah Sakura memberikan ini semua padanya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan , lagi pula Sasuke bukanlah seorang pemuda penyuka hewan layaknya gadis pengganggu hidupnya itu.

.

"Hei... coba lihat wajahmu sas" Sakura hanya terkikik bersama senyum sumringah yang terukir diwajah. Gadis itu tak mengira jika kolaborasi antara kucing dan Sasuke akan berakhir bencana, dengan cakaran penuh sayang dari sang kucing kepada sang pemuda, hanya dikarenakan Sasuke tak sengaja menginjak ekornya, siapa yang menyangka. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesudut , dan segera menemukan sang pemilik mulut. Jalannya sedikit terhuyung memang padahal yang memar adalah bagian wajahnya.

Sakura mulai berjalan mendekat bersama sebaskom air ditangan dan segera memberi tatapan kepada Sasuke untuk duduk kembali. Mau tidak mau pun Sakura juga terseret implikasi ini semua.

Dengan telatennya Sakura mulai membersihkan bekas – bekas luka diwajah rupawan sang kawan, lalu tak lupa ia juga memberinya obat agar lekas sembuh.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh Peri bunga mawar biru" Sakura berkata demikian dengan penghujung sebuah kecupan ringan didahi, mungkin mantra agar cepat sembuh dan juga sebatang mawar biru.

Sakura berlalu bergitu saja , mungkin dia menuju dapur. Sasuke hanya memandangi awang – awang kamarnya, memandangi beberapa foto yang tertempel disana. Tak begitu lama, karena kini atensinya benar - benar teralihkan pada sebatang mawar biru yang tengah ia genggam. Sasuke hanya memandangi mawar biru itu saja, hingga akhirnya ia meletakkan sang bunga pada nakas disamping kasurnya. Sasuke mulai menghistirahatkan tubuhnya, penat dengan ini semua. Bukan karena luka diwajah namun tentang sebuah realita yang terlalu pelik untuk diceritakan.

.

.

㈦.

Sakura mulai menginjakkan kakinya pada jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, Sekolah Menengah Atas. Meskipun mereka mulai beranjak dewasa namun kebiasaan mereka sedari dulu tak pernah terlupakan, selalu sama. Setiap pukul enam pagi selalu ada seorang gadis yang memencet bel rumah, pertanda sarapan telah tiba. Dan Sasuke hanya bersikap apatis menanggapi ini semua, antara tak peduli maupun telah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

.

Nyatanya Sakura selalu dengan setianya menonton performa Sasuke saat pementasan. Duduk tenang dikursi depan dengan sebatang mawar biru ditangan. Dan selalu ada pujian 'Kau memukau' disetiap kali akhir pementasan, lalu biasanya Sakura akan mengajaknya membeli _ice cream_ meskipun pada akhirnya Sasuke juga yang membelikannya. Pekerjaan sampingan Sasuke adalah seorang violinis dari kafe ke kafe namun Sakura selalu menontonnya jika akhir pekan tiba dengan sebatang bunga mawar biru dan juga senyuman yang tak luntur dari wajahnya.

.

Pertunjukannya hari ini berjalan dengan begitu lancar hampir tiada halangan. Dan Sakura tetap memberinya mawar biru meskipun Sasuke telah menolaknya secara halus namun Sakura tak menggubris ucapan Sasuke.

.

Seusai latihan keduanya tanpa disengaja mereka bersua, dan sore itu pun mereka pulang bersama, ditemani angin senja dengan langkah ramah, tanpa sengaja tangan mereka saling bertautan. Tangan Sakura yang sedikit kotor dengan warna - warni cat , dan sedikit peluh disana. Namun Sasuke tetap menikmati tautan tangan keduanya . Tangan Sakura yang mungil nan hangat terasa pas untuk bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke yang kokoh.

.

Diusia mereka yang akan menginjak enam belas tahun, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu begitu populer dikalangan kaum hawa. Namun itu tak dapat membuat jarak diantara keduanya luntur begitu saja. Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang hipokrit dengan menyembunyikan ini semua namun mau dikata apa, ia lebih tak ingin jarak diantara mereka berdua mulai merenggang.

Yah... gadis mana yang kuat dengan feromon seorang Uchiha tampan bertubuh tegap yang begitu berbakat dalam bidang akademi maupun non akademi. Lagi pula status Sasuke yang masih single, masih belum ada seorang gadis pun yang mampu berdampingan dengannya terkecuali Sakura, sang sahabat lama. Dan Sakura tak pernah ambil pusing dan selalu bersikap apatis saja, dengan tatapan – tatapan intimidasi dari penggemar sasuke. Memangnya mereka siapa yang ingin mengusir Sakura dari hidup Sasuke.

.

"Sas..." seru Sakura saat netranya menangkap pergerakan dari sang bungsu Uchiha. Namun sepertinya Sasuke begitu sibuk hari ini dan Sakura berusaha memaklumi. Ada kalanya mereka berdua tejebak pada kesibukan masing – masing. Sasuke dengan seni musiknya dan Sakura dengan seni lukisnya.

.

.

㈧.

Rasanya baru kemarin Sasuke bertemu Sakura dan kini usianya telah enam belas tahun saja. Hanya ada acara makan malam ringan dikediaman Uchiha, dan Sakura tentunya akan datang. Namun itu semua tak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan , sahabatnya tak kunjung datang meskipun makanan telah mendingin hanya ada sebuah pesan di layar _handphone_ nya 'Maaf aku tak bisa datang' dan Sasuke berusah memaklumi ini semua. Esok harinya Sakura tetap memencet bel rumah Sasuke bersama lima belas tangkai mawar bersama sarapan pagi dan tak lupa ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun kawan'. Dengan segera Sasuke mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam , berwacana ringan. Tak lupa Sasuke menempatkan bunga - bunga tersebut dalam vas berisi air yang segar.

.

Sasuke baru menyadari betapa terterkenalnya seorang Haruno Sakura, diusianya yang akan menginjak enam belas tahun telah banyak kaum adam yang tergila - gila padanya, lihatlah senyuman sumringah yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah ayunya. Lihatlah betapa ramah sosoknya, lihatlah kemahirannya dalam melenggak - lenggokkan sebuah kuas dan cat pada selembar kanvas kosong. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari tiada lagi gadis kecil bersuara sopran yang selalu berkata 'Peri bunga mawar biru' , nada suaranya yang melengking tinggi pun kini berganti dengen nada suara yang begitu lembut nan halus. Namun langkah kakinya tetap ringan seperti biasa. Tiada lelaki yang tak memujinya cantik baik fisik mau pun batin, dan Sasuke pun mau tak mau setuju dengan itu semua. Sasuke ingat , bahwa Sakura selalu menyuruhnya untuk memiliki seorang kekasih namun ia tak pernah sekali pun menggubrisnya. Sasuke rasa usianya masih belum matang untuk menjalani kehidupan romansa.

.

Seorang siswi berambut coklat sebahu berani besumpah sesaat setelah ia berlari terburu – buru menuju ruang club musikal sekolah. Demi seluruh Yen yang berada dalam sakunya ia berkata bahwa telah melihat seorang pangeran sekolah , Sabaku Gaara yang tengah berciuman di kelas kosong bersama seorang primadona sekolah , Haruno Sakura. Suasana yang awalnya tenang itu pun tidak lagi tergambar seperti sebelumnya. Kaum hawa yang mulai ramai membicarakn itu semua. Dan Sasuke yang tak mau ambil pusing dengan ini semua, ada masalah krusial yang baginya lebih penitng. Disudut ruangan Sasuke tetap mempertahankan atensinya pada biola kesayangnnya. Dirinya tak terlalu peduli pada feromon baru yang yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan , ia tak peduli.

.

Malam harinya mereka berdua saling berhubungn lewat telepon seluler keduanya. Sakura nampak membenarkan berita yang ia dengar saat latihan tadi, sambil sesekali dirinya bercerita bagaiman lembutnya bibir Gaara saat mengecup bibir ranum sakura. Dan wacana keduanya pun berakhir setelah Sakura menyuruhnya untuk memiliki kekasih juga, namun Sasuke hanya bersikap apatis seperti biasa. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan kondisi tubuhnya dari tadi, motorik dan juga sensoriknya seolah tak bekerja sama, dan juga terasa ada yang mengganjal dalam dadanya. Ia tak tahu ini semua apa.

.

Dibangku penonton barisan terdepan , Sakura tetap setia melihat performa Sasuke bersama club musikalnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya, masih ada lambaian tangan dengan senyum sumringah namun tiada lagi sebatang mawar biru dipangkuan Sakura. Hanya ada Gaara disamping kursi Sakura, tiada yang lebih.

Seusai pertunjukan , pelatih menuduh Sasuke tak berkonsentrasi dengan salah memainkan diatonik biola.

.

.

㈨.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak bertahun – tahun silam , mereka tak pergi bersama kembali. Intimasi keduanya seolah mulai luntur. Mungkin awalnya hanya sekali bagi Sasuke dan pemuda tersebut hanya bersikap apatis pada awalnya dan mungkin saja sat itu Sakura lupa. Lalu dua kali, lalu berkali – kali hingga Sasuke tak ingat kapan terakhir kali keduanya bersua dengan berangkat sekolah bersama. Tiada lagi pencetan bel dikediaman Uchiha pada pukul enam pagi, tiada lagi sapaan selamat padi dari wajah sumringah Sakura, yang mengawali aktivitasnya setiap pagi. Dan Sasuke mulai berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia kan belajar tentang tata boga. Mengharapkan sang sulung Uchiha bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan, adalah sebuah harapan yang akan berakhir dengan kesemuan belaka.

.

Satu triwulan sudah Sakura dan juga Gaara dikabarkan berpacaran. Sasuke mulai mencoba hal gila yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Sasuke mencium seorang seniornya diruang latihan club musikalnya. Selama beberapa menit , ciuman yang awalnya didasari dengan rasa keingintahuan saja, itu pun barkhir panas pada akhirnya.

Uzumaki Karin adalah seorang gadis baik dengan kaca mata yang selalu membingkai apik wajah ayunya. Gadis bersuara merdu yang cukup jelita. Sasuke mulai menutup mata dan bersugesti dalam hati. Lagipula Karin juga memiliki tangan hangat selayaknya Sakura saat Karin mengengam tangannya, meski sejujurnya terlalu bersih dan berkuku indah. Tiada cat - cat berwarna - warni yang menampel disela sela jemari. Tiada aroma aseton di celah - celah kuku, terlalu bersih . tak nyaman, tautan tangan antar keduanya pun terlepas secara perlahan, ini begitu berbeda dari biasanya pikir Sasuke.

.

Malam harinya saat sang rembulan mulai mengudara diangkasa, setelah lazuardi dirgantara tenggelam tertarik horizon dunia. Sasuke mulai berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya, ia menelfon Sakura hanya percakapn ringan antar keduanya.

"Aku berciuman dengan Karin tadi" akui Sasuke dan sepertinya Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk disebrang sana, Sasuke tak bisa menebak bagaimanakah ekspresi gadis bernetra klorofil tersebut pada saat ini.

"Oh.. begitu" entahlah , Sasuke nampak tak begitu yakin dengan nada suara Sakura, dan pada akhirnya telepon itu berakhir dengan diiringi bunyi tut.. tut.. tut.. pertanda sambungan terputus, Sakura memutuskan sambungan tersebut secara sepihak.

.

Dan semenjak saat itu Haruno Sakura sang pengganggu kecilnya itu pun benar - benar hilang dari kehidupan Sasuke, harusnya Sasuke senang dengan ini semua. Namun hati kecilnya merasa ada yang salah, ada sesuatu yang tak semestinya. Tiada lagi gadis penganggu dikursi penonton, mau pun pertunjukannya dibeberapa kafetaria. Tiada itu semua selain bunga mawar biru berbatang patah yang terkadang terselip mau pun diselipkan dengan sengaja diloker sekolah sang pemuda setelah ia usai melaksanakan pentas musikalnya maupun seusai latihan.

.

.

㈩.

Sang surya memang telah membumbung tinggi, bersama gugusan mega yang mulai tersusun rapi. Mereka berdua saling duduk berhadapan disebuah meja kefetaria, seorang adam berambut merah bata dan juga seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Netra keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Ini tidak berhasil , Ra" Sakura memutuskan kontak mata keduanya. Dan memilih untuk menghiraukan perkatan sang pemuda dihadapannya, menghindar dari tatapan mata penuh simpati Gaara.

"Terimah kasih, Gaara" senyumannya nampak pahit, tiada lagi senyum sumringah yang terukir diwajah.

"Sakura, apa kau yakin?" Gaara hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia bersikap skeptis dengan pernyatan Sakura baru saja. Gaara tahu jika hubungan ini hanya semu belaka. Tiada rasa cinta selayaknya sepasang kekasih diantara keduanya. Gaara memang mencintai Sakura atau bahkan menyayanginya namun bukan selayaknya seorang pemuda, namun hanya rasa sayang antara kakak dan adik. Sejujurnya Sakura memang adalah sepupu jauhnya dan ia hanya menjalankan rencana Sakura begitu saja tanpa memikirkan akhir dari ini semua, dan Gaara benar - benar tahu siapa yang kini dirugikan diakhir cerita.

"Semuanya telah selesai sampai disini , Gaara. Tamat" tiada interaksi yang berarti lagi antara keduanya, wacana mereka telah berakhir. Saling sibuk pada pikiran masing - masing.

.

Saat lembayung senja mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Sasuke melihat sosoknya kembali, Haruno Sakura. Dengan pakaian berwarna biru bersama bandana biru kesayangannya. Langkahnya nampak ringan dengan kurva yang terukir dibibir ranumnya. Sasuke benar - benar yakin jika itu adalah Sakura diantara keramaian kota. Namun nasibnya tak begitu beruntung, Sakura hilang dari hadapannya. Tak bisa ia raih kembali.

Namun tetap ada seikat mawar biru yang menemani Sasuke dengan tiga belas tangkai, dan Sasuke tak pernah bisa bersua kembali bersama kawan lamanya tersebut. Bukankah ini keinginannnya sejak dulu, Haruno Sakura pergi dari kehidupannya. Namun ia tak bisa berkutik kala rasa nestapa mulai menghantui dirinya. harusnya ia senang karena tiada lagi gadis bersurai terang yang selalu menggentayangi hidupnya dengan senyuman sumringahnya dan segala antusianisme darinya. Namun pada kenyataannya ini semua salah, ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang sepertinya hilang dari hidupnya.

Lihatlah semilir angin yang seolah mengejek kesendiriannya. Sasuke benar - benar menyadari hidupnya penuh kesendirian tanpa sang kawan. Cahayanya seolah telah pudar nan menghilang , dan kehidupannya mulai nampak suram.

.

.

㈩㈠.

Uchiha Sasuke memilih seni musik untuk masa depannya dan ia cukup menyukai ini semua. Sedangkan Sakura, entah kemana angin menculiknya pergi. Sasuke tak tahu pasti. Relasi keduanya telah luntur ditelan kenyataan bernama waktu. Kabar angin berdengung bahwa gadis itu melanjutkan ke sekolah kedokteran. Haruno Sakura dan juga sekolah kedokteran , kombinasi kata yang hampir tidak koheran. Siapa yang mengira jika si pengganggu kecil itu punya minat di obat – obatan setelah warna - warni dari berbagai cat. Namun Sasuke berusaha tak peduli dengan tetap menjadikan seni musik sebagai atensi hidupnya, memikirkan karir bermusik jauh lebih krusial dibanding dengan memikirkan kabar angin yang tak pasti kebenarannya , bagaimana jika kabar tersebut hanya semu semata.

.

Terkadang dimalam hari saat sang dewi rembulan sedang menemani. Sasuke mulai berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya dan duduk termenung disana. Atau pun ia akan menghitung bintang , membuat sebuah rasi bintang atau pula mengenang nostalgia. Memikirkan hari – harinya dulu yang kini telah menjadi lembaran sepia. Memikirkan seorang yang dulunya selalu menjadi pelipur lara. Bersama senyuman sumringah yang menempel diwajahnya dan juga gerakan penuh antusias dan semangat pada hal hal yang baru ia jumpai, atau pun cat - cat berwarna – warni yang terkadnag berada disela – sela jarinya bersama aroma aseton yang terkadang tercium indra. Dan kini sasuke benar - benar merindukan masa – masa itu. Namun mau dikata apa, itu semua hanya angan semu semata.

.

Pertunjukan perdana Sasuke sebagai seorang violinis profesional tengah berjalan sukses. Ia begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Berbagai pujian dilontarkan mengenai kesuksesannya dan juga berbagai mentuk buket bunga yang diberikan kepadanya. Mulai dari yang berukuran kecil hingga besar. Tak hanya satu warna saja yang menghiasi ruang belakang panggung mau pun dibalik penggung. Beragam warna, beragam rupa , semua bunga untuk Sasuke semua , Mawar , Lily , hingga Anyelir dan lain - lain pun menghiasi. Namun Sasuke meninggalkan itu semua, meninggalkan seluruh hadiahnya disana, dan hanya membawa sebuket bunga mawar biru yang berjumlah tiga belas tangkai. Bunga mawar yang terselip diantar bunga - bunga yang lain. Namun Sasuke tetap memilih bunga mawar tersebut.

.

Bunga itu selalu tinggal di dalam vas bening hingga layu dan mengering disana, namun Sasuke tetap tak pernah bosan memandangi itu semua. Dan Sasuke selalu menanti mawar itu tiba saat ia selesai melakukan pertunjukan atau pun performanya .

.

Sekelebat rambut terang yang begitu familiar tertangkap netra sekelam malam miliknya. Namun segera hilang dengan cepatnya, secepat ia terlihat baru saja. Sebuah harapan yang sepertinya harus ia raih kembali dan jangan biarkan pergi.

.

Bunga – bunga mawar biru dengan tiga belas batang yang segar mulia menggantikan yang kering setelah ia melakukan pertunjukan bermusiknya kembali. Terus seperi itu tanpa henti, selalu ada tiga belas tangkai yang menjadi pelipurnya, seolah telah ia nanti kehadirannya.

.

.

㈩㈡.

"Tunggu" lengan itu mencengkram keras pada bahu seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu, dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat sang gadis berbalik.

"Ada apa tuan violinis ? belum baerganti pakaian eh?" pertanyaan dengan nada sarkastis itu pun mendapat sebuah jawaban yang tak pernah sang dara sangka sebelumnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut begitu saja, tanpa menghiraukan keadaan disekitarnya.

Bahunya tertarik begitu saja oleh sang pemuda, dan mau tak mau pun lengan mungil sang gadis mulai mencengkram kuat rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi tersebut, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Sakura hanya ingin menjerit dalam hatinya mengenai perlakuan sang pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut 'Sas... ini dihadapan para pengemarmu, penggemar wanitamu...' mungkin saja sebentar lagi kegiatan mereka pun akan menjadi feromon yang menggemparkan seisi kota, namun itu semua seolah tak penting lagi, kerinduan keduanya pun mulai terobati, mereka bersua kembali. Ciuman mereka yang begitu manis diawal dan mulai panas, kini mulai terpisah tatkala keduanya saling membutuhkan asupan udara masing – masing, berespirasi.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas dan Sakura mulai merangkai akal sehatnya kembali. Tiada kurva manis yang tersungging dibibirnya namun hanya ada sebuah lengkungan bibir kebawah.

"Mengapa kau tahu?" Sakura mencengkram sisi dress yang tengah ia gunakan. Lagi pula ia tak tahu harus memulai ini semua dengan kata apa. Tiada kata yang terangkai rapih yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Dia tahu sifat konservatifnya terlalu berlebihan dengan seolah pergi dari kehidipan Sasuke.

.

"Rambutmu yang unik" telunjuk Sasuke teracung. Sakura telah menduga jika rambutnyalah yang menjadi referensi utama.

"Lalu hadiahmu yang tak pernah berubah" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, dengan kurva tipis yang menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dalam diam , tiada lagi rambut panjang sepunggung milik sakura, tiada lagi rambut yang terkadang terikat ekor kuda tersebut, yang ada kini potongan rambut sebahu yang membuatnya nampak lebih segar dan bandana biru itu yang tak pernah berubah.

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lalu mengapa dirimu tak berganti baju terlebih dahulu" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya dan sukses mendapat sebuah delikan dari sang bungsu uchiha.  
"Dan membiarkanmu kabur? Tak akan" sudah cukup Sasuke kehilangan sosok kedua orang tuanya dimasa kecil. Sudah cukup ia kekurangan kasih sayang keluarga. Sudah cukup cahayanya pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke, dan ia tak akan membiarkan cahayanya pergi kembali. Apalah arti sebuah bunga yang tumbuh tanpa bantuan dari sang surya , akan layu secara perlahan bukan. Pemuda tersebut tak ingin Sakura pergi dari hidupnya lagi, dan kini biarlah ia menangkap cahayanya kembali bukan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

.

.

㈩㈢.

Orange dan merah pun mulai meluntur dicakrawala, tertarik horizon dunia. Nila pun mulai nampak, lalu tergantikan oleh biru malam nan kelam.

Radiasi dari sang dewi malam mulai mengikis warna - warni dunia dengan warna perak pudar. Mereka berdua berada disana hamparan permadani hujau , ruang terbuka.

Alunan musik klasik lembut dengan tempo lambat, mungkin _Adagio_ taupun _Lento_ namun bisa jadi ini _Largo_. Namun Sakura tak memusingkan hal tersebut , alunan diatonik yang dapat menciptakan sebuah eufoni dan entah mengapa estesia Sakura begitu dibutuhkan untuk menikmati semua ini.

.

Sakura hanya terdiam ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sedari tadi. Bukan karena ia tak bisa namun ia tak tahu kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan sebagai komunikasi pertama, ia hanya takut salah kata saja. Sasuke mengakhiri permaian biolanya dan Sakura hanya dapat melukiskan senyuman terbaiknya dan kini tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan, nampak kikuk dengan keadaan. Mereka duduk berdampingan ditemani temaram sinar sang rembulan. Netra keduanya pun dapat menangkap sesuatu yang berkelip disana, nampak indah dan yah.. itu kunang - kunang, musim panas memang telah datang. Sasuke berdehem singkat untuk melunturkan kecanggungan yang terjadi pada keduanya.

"Jadi... waktu itu Gaara menciummu" kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang merendah diakhir kata, nampak berbisik. Sasuke merutuki lidahnya yang sepertinya salah memulai wacana. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis kala menyadari ada nada cemburu yang terselip disana.

.

"Aku tak berciuman dengan Gaara" aku Sakura, dan menolehkan netranya kesudut, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik pada rumput.

"Ada saksinya" badan Sakura berjengit dengan tiba - tiba, kala netranya menangkap sesuatu keluar dari semak - semak , hanya seekor kelinci putih.

"Hei... kau tahu satu trik berciuman tuan violinis..."

"..."

"Aku dan juga Gaara hanya berciuman dipipi, permainan sudut pandang dapat membuat kau salah mengartikan" lanjut Sakura, netra keduanya pun bersua pandang kembali, beban dibahu Sasuke mulai terangkat begitu saja, tiada lagi beban berat dibahunya , ia nampak begitu lega mengetahui ini semua.

"Apa kau... berciuman dengan Karin" Sasuke menjadi kikuk menjawab, seolah ada sebuah mantra yang membuatnya tak berkutik. Dan Sakura pun seolah mendapat pencerahan mengenai hal tersebut, dan hanya meringis perih.

"Kau mencium Karin ya?" Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu sambil memainkan rerumpuan disampingnya.

"Itu hanya masa lalu" Sasuke mulai bersikap apatis seperti biasa.

"Kau menyebalkan" Sakura pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke yang tak seimbang pun akhirnya terjatuh namun saat sebelum Sasuke terlentang diatas hamparan padang, lengannya tak sengaja menarik lengan Sakura dan pada akhirnya pun mereka jatuh bersama, dengan Sasuke yang terlentang diatas rerumputan dan Sakura yang berada diatas tubuh sang pemuda.

"Aku minta ganti rugi" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit bangkit dari dada bidang Sasuke namun tak sampai duduk kembali dan tetap berada diatas Sasuke.

"Ganti rugi apa" ada nada sensual yang terselip saat Sasuke berbicara, saat ia seolah berpasrah dibawah sana.

Rambutnya yang teracak liar diatas hamparan rumput padang bersama kedua mata yang terbuka setengah menampilkan sepasang iris onyx sekelam jelaga namun tetap dapat menghipnotis siapa pun pada pesonanya. Atau mungkin deru napas yang penuh desah.

"Kalau kalian berciuman sekali, aku minta seribu kali" bisik Sakura dengan nada yang nampak sensual ditelinga Sasuke.  
"Itu mustahil" sang adam hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau hanya sepuluh kali, tapi..." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan ingin agar Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau harus bilang 'Aku mencintaimu'.."

"..."

"Oh... ayolah Sas, kau bisa berartikulasi dengan nada sulit. Tapi yang seperti ini kau tak bisa" dan Sakura pun kembali menidurkan tubuhnya diatas dada bidang Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Hm..."

"Aku mencintaimu" Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kata tersebut yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Dan sang dewi rembulan pun menjadi saksi bisu bersama tebaran bintang yang menemani. Tiada lagi tiga belas tangkai mawar biru pemberian Sakura setelah itu, hanya ada dua puluh batang mawar biru setelahnya bukan dari Sakura namun untuk sang dara, pertanda sebuah ketulusan cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

0.

Jauh sebelum festival sekolah diselenggarakan. Sakura telah mengetahui siapa itu Sasuke di taman bermain pusat kota. Seorang pemuda putra bungsu bibi Mikoto.

.

.

0.

Bandana biru kesayangan Sakura bukan tanpa arti, ini semua adalah pemberian bibi Mikoto padanya , agar ia berhenti menangis saat Sakura kecil tersesat ditengah keramaian kota. meskipun hanya sesuatu yang biasa, namun Sakura tetap selalu memakainya.

.

.

0.

Sakura kecil yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju padang bunga, tak sengaja menemukan seorang pemuda tertidur disana. Bersama lelehan air mata yang nampak mulai mengering, ia bersedih. Sakura yang polos mengira itu adalah seorang peri yang turun dari langit dan tak bisa kembali karena cuaca yang sedang mendung. Seolah cakrawal yang bisanya biru tak menghendaki sang peri kembali, peri diantara mawar - mawar biru seperti cerita sang ibu.

.

.

0.

Sakura tahu ia tak bisa membohongi perasaanya saat mulai beranjak dewasa, jika ia benar - benar mencintai Sasuke. Namun lebih tak ingin persahabatan antar keduanya terpisah. Ia tak ingin relasi antar keduanya meluntur.

.

.

0.

Disetiap performa mau pun seusai latihan Sasuke, tak lupa Sakura selalu meyelipkan sebuah bunga mawar biru.

.

.

0.

Sakura selalu menyelipkan sebuket bunga berisi tiga belas tangkai mawar biru diantara limpahan warna - warni bunga untuk seorang Sasuke. Tanpa makna namun memiliki sejuta makna, terus... dan terus...

.

.

.

.

 _Saat sang cahaya bukan hanya surya..._

 _Saat biru bukan lagi cakrawala..._

 _Tanpa disengaja sinar itu selalu menemaninya..._

 _Dan terasa sepi saat ada yang hilang begitu saja..._

 _Terkadang ada saatnya kita berpura – pura..._

 _Untuk meyakinkan sesuatu yang ada didalam jiwa..._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiga belas mawar itu terangkai rapih..._

 _Namun bukan tanpa sebuah arti..._

 _Tersirat sesuatu yang begitu berarti..._

 _Untuk menyampaikan sebuah esensi..._

 _Eskalasi pada suatu perasaan dihati..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Blauen Rosen Fee : Blue Rose Fairy_

 _*Blue rose : saya tahu bunga ini tidak tumbuh alami , namun demi kelancaran fanfic anggap saja bunga ini tumbuh alami. Bunga ini adalah bunga hasil pengembangbiakan dari beberapa mawar , jadi artinya bunga mawar biru itu lebih besar maknanya dari pada mawar merah. Ehehehe... :""D_

 _*13 batang : Penggemar rahasia._

 _*15 batang : Aku benar - benar minta maaf._

 _*20 batang : Sebuah ketulusan._

 _*Tempo:_

 _Presto : lebih cepat dari Vivace._

 _Vivace : lebih cepat dari Allegro._

 _Allegro : cepat._

 _Mederato : agak cepat / sedang._

 _Andante : agak lambat / sedang._

 _Adagio : lambat._

 _Lento : lebih lambat dari Adagio._

 _Largo : lebih labat dari Lento (sangat lambat)._

 _._

 _._

 _A/N:_

 _Fanfic yang sengaja saya dedikasikan untuk Challenge makna bunga ehehehe :""D_

 _Maaf jika ada salah kata dalam hal bermusik, saya memang orang yang hanya tahu dasar - dasar musik saja, dan nekat bikin beginiannnn X''D_

 _Terimah kasih bagi reader yang telah membaca ini semua :"") . silahkan diberi kritik dan saran apa pun akan saya terima kok 8'))._

 _._

 _._

 _Review ?_


End file.
